License to love
by evelitan
Summary: Lena Luthor is the famous agent 007, the best Her Majesty's Secret Service has to offer. When a shipment of arms and explosives goes missing from a British army base and a foreign embassy is blown up, it's time for 007 to save the day... but some unplanned distractions come up along the way and suddenly the outcome of the mission is not that sure.


Summary:

Lena Luthor is the famous agent 007, the best Her Majesty's Secret Service has to offer. When a shipment of arms and explosives goes missing from a British army base and a foreign embassy is blown up, it's time for 007 to save the day... but some unplanned distractions come up along the way and suddenly the outcome of the mission is not that sure.

Notes:

Hello guys! I saw this amazing idea for a 007 Lena Luthor from a pretty amazing tumblr user who's named mcgrathsoo ( image/178931343166) and my fingers were itching me to write it, so with their blessing I did! This is going to be a not very long multi-chapter fic and ideally, it would be updated every week. I´m working on finishing other fics of mine, but I´ll try my best. I hope you like it and if you guys feel like it drop me a comment or a kudos, I appreciate every form of your support. Also fot Moneypenny's character I pictured Victoria Smurfit. Enjoy!

P.S: English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so please excuse any and all mistakes I might have.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter 1: I spy with my little eye

Chapter Text

 _Kingdom of Eswatini 0200h_

 **3…2…1**

There were very few things as satisfying as a perfectly executed plan, perhaps only a good, old-fashioned shaken martini with two green olives, mind-blowing sex and a shot that hits the bull's eye could top it. Just as the final seconds on the green LED screen ticked away, a 1.440cc, four-cylinder, short – stroke, glass sparkle black and silver Suzuki Hayabusa was speeding up at 180 mph, making the asphalt underneath its tires vibrate, tearing through the nightly veil that covered the country road near the city of Mahamba.

 **200 mph**

Rolling her right wrist slowly toward her body, agent 007 hunched over even more until she was one with the motorcycle and made a promise to herself to thank Moneypenny for recommending she took the new bike with her, it was truly a work of art. **240 mph**

 _ **BOOM / 260mph**_

A loud explosion erupted behind her and the skies turned bright orange from the fire. A content grin appeared on 007's face as she felt just a small aftershock wave and not a complete second later, another three consequent explosions went off, not as destructive as the first one had been, but enough to ensure the full destruction of everything in the perimeter.

" _I can hear your smirk over the coms, just so you know."_ – A soft, female voice sounded in the agent's left ear.

"I did time it just right." – The motorist said, self – satisfied.

" _I bet you're happy you listened to me now, right? There was no way your old motorcycle would've gotten you out in time." –_ The other woman teased.

"I've said it time and time again sweetheart, you are the key to my success." – 007 replied while taking a rather closed left turn.

" _Aww, always the charmer, perhaps you can thank me with a nice dinner some time?"_ – Moneypenny asked flirtatiously.

"I would you know, only the boos lady would have me court - marshaled for a… illegal use of government property." – The agent purposefully dragged the words out.

" _Flattery will get you nowhere Luthor… but don't stop trying."_ – The woman said with a clear hint of amusement in her voice.

This banter between them was what made the job bearable, Lena was the best MI6 had to offer, but the endless missions never seemed to leave much time for socializing outside of work and over the years, Moneypenny proved to be not only a loyal underling but a good friend as well. They both loved this little flirting between them, but neither actually wanted to take it to the next level. Sure, Moneypenny was a beautiful and intelligent woman, even if a decade older than Lena herself, but a night of steamy passion wasn't worth their friendship and mutual respect. Lena was never known to be a faithful lover and she never pretended to be one, for her it was equally to kill you with a kiss as it was with a weapon. She was a woman that enjoyed her freedom and didn't want to put someone in the position where they wore horns without even knowing it either. The younger Luthor enjoyed the attention she got from both male and female companions, but fidelity was never one of her strong suits and she didn't bother making useless promises doomed to be broken anyway.

Whenever a mission required it, Lena had no problem with using her particular set of… skills and her stunning looks to extract information, escape, neutralize or fool an enemy. Those deep green eyes, pale skin, and the jet black hair, slightly curled or at least twisted at the ends, were the damnation of many men and women. It was purely animalistic fact sure, but it was a fact nonetheless, sex motivated people and Lena knew how to bend them with only her words even. Sex appeal oozed from her voice when she had set her eyes on a target, seduction poured out of her emerald eyes and she still had to meet a person who was immune to her charisma.

" _Now, get your head in the game, you're not out yet. In 200 meters turn right and then straight ahead there should be a plane waiting for you." –_ Moneypenny spoke clearly, but her Dublin accent was, as always, very present in her voice which was another trait of hers than Lena secretly adored.

Lena followed the instructions to the T and true to Moneypenny's words a Beech 90 Cargo Liner was ready for takeoff, the twin turbine engines were starting slowly to propel the small aircraft on the tarmac of the runway and Lena pushed the Hayabusa to its limits. She could not lose that plane, Moneypenny would kill her if she had to set another _exfil_ point, Lena could still remember the pissed look that was directed at her from the last time that happened. It was safe to say that the Irish was an alluring woman on a regular day, but she was downright gorgeous when she was mad.

 **270mph**

Moneypenny heard a loud crash on the other side of her coms and when she saw on her computer screen that the aircraft was already gaining altitude, she didn't waste a second in asking what had happened.

" _Lena?" –_ She asked, but silence followed.

" _Luthor!"_ – Moneypenny shouted, but the same mute silence followed until a few more agonizing seconds passed.

"Jesus woman, have you considered a career as an opera singer?" – Lena asked over the coms with the same tone of voice as always. Calm, even slightly bordering on cheerful.

"I'm on the plane, but the Hayabusa may need some work on when we get back home." – She joked, well half-joked.

" _I should start docking your pay_." – Moneypenny huffed while getting ready to shut down her computer and leave the office, enjoying the weekend with enough time to yet experiment with that new chicken recipe she had set her eye on.

"I got you a gift!" – Lena was quick to change the topic and perhaps even eager to appease her or at least lift the other woman's spirits.

" _I'll see you on Monday, 007."_ – The blonde woman signed off with a ghost of a smile on her face and Lena sat beside her motorcycle that was now in need of repairs because as she boarded the plane at top speed, she didn't have enough space to slow down and as a consequence one of the crates in the cargo hold collapsed.

 _Monday, England, MI6 headquarters 0800h._

"No sir, I am sorry that she won't be able to… no, I assure you…" – Moneypenny's voice echoed through her empty office and the opened door carried it to the deserted hallway. She was talking on the phone, slowly but surely getting frustrated and exasperated with the person on the other side of the phone line.

Judging by the pitch of the voice, she was talking to a man, around 50 years old, with a strong Scottish accent, trying his best to talk to M, but with no apparent luck so far.

Agent 007, walked down the corridor, her shoes thumping in the empty corridor and in a couple more steps she reached the office and entered the room without any preamble. Lena slipped off her coat as gracious as a model and hanged it on the hanger near the door.

"I am sorry sir, but I am going to have to call you back…" – Moneypenny said and without waiting for the full answer from the man, she hung up the phone and directed all of her attention to Lena.

"Luthor, I was just about to search for a pigeon to send you a message." – Ups, the blonde wasn't in a good mood today which only meant one thing, that the boss lady in the other room would be in an even worse one.

"Hey now, it's not my fault that my phone has a bullet hole in it, those mercenaries are _terrible_ marksmen." – Lena said and put the phone in question in front of Moneypenny as she sat on the edge of her desk. And, true to her word, in the right corner of the screen of her smartphone was imbued a .223 Remington bullet.

"Fortunately, your gift was in my other pocket." – Lena winked and pulled out a small box out of her pocket and landed it in front of the blonde. Right at this moment M opened the door of her office and said with a raised tone of voice.

"For the love of God, where is Lut…" - But just before M could finish her sentence her eyes landed on the pair in front of her.

"Hello, boss! I was just about to go in to see you." – 007 tried to sound convincing enough to evade another icy stare.

"Mhm yeah, and I am Marry, Queen of Scots." – M replied with a sarcastic voice.

It wasn't unusual for their boss to be that nervous this early in the morning, but Lena only scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at Moneypenny for some kind of additional info on M's current agitated state, but the secretary only gestured for her to go along and not keep their boss waiting. Moneypenny wasn't even hiding her curiosity as she was holding the gift box in her hands and examining its design, getting ready to open it. The small wooden box, however, seemed impossible to be opened, so the blonde kept turning it around and around looking for a way to open it.

"Close the door and have a seat, Lena." – M said as she sat behind her desk and transferred some files on the set of twin screens behind her that mirrored the one of her personal computer.

"You look as if the Pope blew up London, what's going on M?" – Lena asked as she settled more comfortably on the chair.

"It's much worse actually." – M spoke and opened the first document that was a picture file of at least ten crates with L85-IW's and at least

"A shipment of over a dozen containers full with L85-IW's, dozens of plastic explosives including transparent ones and over one million pounds cash disappeared from a military base two weeks ago." – M talked and switched to the report filed by the agents who had investigated the theft.

"Twelve hours ago, the US embassy in Congo was blown up using part of the explosives. There was a school in the west wing of the building… no survivors were reported." – At that M lowered her head and took a stealing breath, Lena tightened her jaw but remained quiet.

They had to deal with class A bastards all the time, the killing wasn't a problem, she was in the 00 division for a reason, extortion was an every day prelude to them, but whenever kids were involved… that always changed things. Kids were always off limits and even though the first rule of a successful spy was to never get personal, sometimes circumstance like these made it extremely difficult not to kill the scumbags who had done it.

"Are we sure that it was our explosives that were used?" – Lena asked just to clear the facts in her head.

"An old… an acquaintance of sorts that works in the CIA contacted me as soon as their experts finished analyzing the evidence left behind. They found Bis-isoxazole mixed with RDX all over the place." – M explained and took a folder out of the right desk drawer, and handed it to Lena. On the file was printed TOP SECRET in thick, capital, red letters and when Lena opened it, 90% of the text was scratched with a black marker.

"The uncensored version is underneath it. This is the new type of explosives MI6 has been working on for a while now, officially, we have not made any progress, unofficially… just 25 milligrams of this thing brought down a goddamned embassy." – M said.

Lena opened the folder and examined its content, finding the uncensored report a single sentence caught immediately her attention " _detonation velocity of around 8.18 km/s and detonation pressure of 29.4 gigapascals, compared to around 7.8 km/s and 26 gigapascals for Composition B_ ". Shit…

"How much exactly did you say it was missing from this explosive." – 007 asked, barely containing the urge to grit her teeth.

"Eighty kilos."

Fuck, that was bad. Moreover, it was just a question of time before the Americans found out the origin of the explosive.

"There is a UN meeting in three weeks time, a referendum in Paris in a week, annual faith congregation meeting in the Vatican in a week and countless elections around the African and Asian continent. We don't know who has the stolen shipment or what they intend to do with it. There are too many variables Lena, we need you to go to the base from where the shipment was stolen and gather intel." – M said finally.

"When do I leave?" – Lena only asked.

"In 8 hours a plane will be waiting for you. Sam will send you the coordinates and run assistance from here." – M said and Lena nodded.

There was, of course, the implicit "don't get caught" message, but after so many years of working for her Majesty's secret services some things didn't need to be said out loud.

"Well, in that case… I'll see you when I come back, boss." – Lena said and got up from the chair, taking the folder M gave her and walked out of the office, catching Moneypenny admiring her gift.

"Hey gorgeous, go see Sam before you go packing; she has a new toy for you." – Moneypenny said with a wink as Lena took her coat from the hanger.

"I'm glad you like your gift, it took me a while to find it." – Lena smiled and headed out of her office and towards the scientific development unit.

 _TBC_

Notes:

Some of you may notice quotes from some originals 007 movies, yes I did use them, but it is just because they suited the moment, I don't profit from this fic. Also, this fic will have characters from Skyfall (like M), but there are also going to be original characters. The explosives mentioned are real, but like some of the other facts, their power is exaggerated and does NOT correspond to their reality.


End file.
